


HxH: in The War of the Worlds

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Hunter X Hunter, War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer





	1. Chapter 1

 

> **“No-one would have believed, in the last years of the nineteenth century, that human affairs were being watched from the timeless worlds of space. No-one could have dreamed that we were being scrutinized, as someone with a microscope studies creatures that swarm and multiply in a drop of water. Few men even considered the possibility of life on other planets. And yet, across the gulf of space, minds immeasurably superior to ours regarded this earth with envious eyes, and slowly and surely, they drew their plans against us…”**

**_Jeff Wayne – The War of the Worlds_ **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"Escape"**

" Come on Gon! we'll miss the movie!" The 14 year old you jumped up and down in excitement almost going as far as to boost your friend from behind.  
a large friendly hand ruffled your hair with a chuckle. " Calm down there Kiddo" your friend Leorio said.  
" The movie won't start for another 15 min " Kurapika chimed in " there is enough time to stop for something to eat and drink first".  
you pout your cheeks puffed like a hamster you looked down sulking " It's pretty sad Killua, Alluka and Kalluto couldn't make it..." 

" Yeah.." Gon nodded "But i bet their having a great time on the family vacation!" you nodded. the lot of you lived in the same complex for the longest of time, Leorio being the oldest in the group only 19 followed by Kurapika 17 then you 14 followed by Gon and Killua at 13. Alluka and Kalluto was Killuas younger siblings whom often tagged along.  
However this year Killuas family had traveled to an island somewhere for the ultimate family bonding. _**( for the sake of the plot the Zoldyck family ain't that messed up Kay?)**_    
So you, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika where left to hold the fort. Today you and Gon had successfully pried your older friends away from their mountain stack of homework to go out and play. Crossing the street you hugged onto Gon's arm making the boy blush and look the other way. 

Gon had moved to the city two years ago as a live in with Leorio who was studying to be a doctor, Gon used to live with his aunt prior but got here on a athlete scholarship.  
you Got to know him and Killua through Kurapika who knew Leorio. Kurapika and you lived in the same foster care home and are pretty much like siblings though he lives on his own now you often visit him since your current family is rather negligent and only keeps you for the money, not tha they are abusive or nothing of the sort.  
They leave you be and you leave them be. 

Anyway back to movie! you stop your inner monologue and you all enter a 7 eleven to get some snacks and drinks when something outside catches your attention.  
you slowly walks up to the window and watches as a walking pod with three long legs rises up, towering over the entire block.  
you silently watch as it walks right ahead crashing buildings, tossing cars and shooting a white-bluish beam in various directions making you dropp the bag of chips and soda onto the floor gathering Gon's attention.

" (Y/N)-chan? what's wrong?" he walks up to you just as you start backing up into his chest shaking, your trembling hand pointing at the scene outside "G...Go...Gon!?" you whisper in panic. looking at where you pointed his eyes grew in size and he dropped his stuff too however instead he grabbed your arm and pulled you away from the window.  
" Kurapika!! Leorio!!" Kurapika and Leorio popped out from the comic section with a confused stare until they saw what was outside the store and gaped " WTF!?" 

"We need to leave now!" Gon ushered and with no further delay the four of you rushed from the store trying to outrun the surreal nightmare now unfolding behind you.  
after crossing a few blocks Leorio found a car and Kurapika hurriedly pulled you and Gon into the backseat before hoisting himself into the front seat.  
" Leorio! Go! GO!"   
" I KNOW! I'm TRYING!"

The car kicked into gear and quickly zoomed out of the district,  
"what the hell was that!?" Leorio cried out.  
"I don't know! but were not going back to ask!" Kurapika stressed. "where are you going!?!"   
Leorio turned away from the highway into different allies and tunnels " out from the city, The highway will most likely be overcrowded by now".  
" agreed....turn left at the next street then cross the next bridge, There will be various old industrial parks but it's next to a old timber track." 

  While the males opted four the best route out you where in the backseat curled up into a ball looking behind you. Gon noticed you and pulled you back down, you hugged him close pressing your face into his chest whimpering "what..what will happen now?" you asked. Gon looked at Leorio and Kurapika who both had grim faces, Gon rubbed your back trying to sooth you " we'll get somewhere safe, then we'll figure it out....we have to."  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later Leorio, Kurapika was the only two awake while navigating the silent country side as the sun had started descending, Gon was wavering between remaining sleep and awake, you had since long cried yourself asleep and was cuddled up next to Gon. Kurapika looked the two of you over before turning to look ahead down the road.  
" We need to stop soon, The light's and engine sound may attract those things....also-" Leorio nodded.  
" Yeah, i know...Scavengers....we need something we can use to defend ourselfs with."

Kurapika looked just as grim, " Leorio, can you use a gun?" Leorio fixed his spectacles " I know how to customize a scattergun from scratch, A hunter knife can do just as well as back up." he looked at Kurapika " how about you? you went to martial arts before right?"   
Kurapika only nodded " black belt since two years. still we shouldn't get to arrogant, from now on we must make choices and if we make the wrong ones, Gon and (Y/n) will either survive or pay for them." 

Leorio found a good spot to stop and the males quickly wen't silently to work using various debris and vegetation to cover the car with. before crawling back inside, the slight tumult woke Gon who rubbed his eyes. " Kurapika?.....Leorio?" Kurapika smiled at the younger boy trying to keep the mood calm.   
" How are you feeling Gon?"  
"it's late kiddo, just go back to sleep." Leorio adjusted his seat slightly. However Gon was now wide awake looking around. " So it wasn't a nightmare." Kurapika nodded solemnly holding Gon's Shoulder. "I know it's scary, But we must be strong, we need to look out for eachother from this point on."   
" What about Killua ad the others? I want to know they made out ok." 

Leorio turned around as well giving a serious expression " Gon listen, Killua will be fine. He, Kalluto and Alluka are safe and far from whatever these things are... until everything is sorted out, **we must** stay alive. no mater what, we **can't** afford to make decisions that has even the slightest inkling to any of us getting hurt or worse. do you understand Gon."

Kurapika made a slight frustrated noise and bonked Leorio on the head making Leorio seethe and hiss. " What Leorio is trying to say **is** that we must focus on us, no matter what."

you groaned and snuggled closer into Gon, wrapping your arms around him tears dry on your eyes and cheeks. Kurapika gently stroked your head continuing " If anything happens to me or Leorio you and (Y/N) will be alone Gon. You might have to make choices and do despicable things to stay alive."  
Gon looked down at you trying to process what Leorio and Kurapika was trying to convey. He kinda understood...no he did understand, "yeah....i understand." Kurapika and leorio nodded. "Lets just sleep for now, tomorrow we will stop for gas and proviant." Leorio declared. "We need a place with no pepole, if those things are hunting us we cant remain close to large crowds." Kurapika finished as the moon rose above the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

The light cracked trough the covered car stubbornly shining onto my eyes, frowning i felt a dull pain in my bones and what was more... "pee... need to go"  i mumbled and in my sleepy state i looked around the car finding Kurapika and Gon asleep while Leorio was snoring loudly. Quietly opening the car door i streatched and looked around confused. "What?... why are we in a forest? Camping?" 

I started stomping where i stood "Never mind that! Toilet, need a toilet." I quickly dived into the smal foliage and looked for a good spot. Pondering why i had woken up like a hitchhiker. "Strange.... i don't remember going on a car trip... also Leorios car is red not light blue." I finished and buckled up my panties and pink skirt. I noticed a smal river and walked over to wash my hands and face, i looked at my reflection when i noticed something float by.

* * *

 

The boys back in the car started to stir when a loud scream quickly woke them up. Gon flew from his seat. Leorio hit his head on the window and Kurapika kicked a slight dent into the smal compartment infront of him as a reflex.

"WTF!"

Gon looked around and noticed the open door and (y/n) missing.whit a gasp he climbed out screaming after her.

"(y/n)!!! Where are you? (y/n)!!!"

Soon all the boys started looking and from the riverbank Gon noticed someone quickly stagger up from behind a tree. "G...Go-Gon!"

* * *

I stopped walking and reached out for Gon as he hugged me tightly. "(y/n)-Chan! What happened?! Are you hurt? Why did you leave the car alone!" Gon was terrified that those monsters had found them or that someone that could hurt them was around.

I was nauseous, feeling tears drown my face  as i thought about what was in that river.... and about what had really happened last night... it was real. 

I hugged Gon crying and shivering he looked at what was in the water and i could feel him freeze and heave before pressing me tighter against him. "...(y/n), don't look..... it's just...dolls... it's not.... just don't look." 

Kurapika and Leorio caught up and we all grew silent at the gore being swept away in hundreds of pieces. 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
